


want you to make me feel (like I'm the only girl in the world)

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: she's just like the weather (can't hold her together) [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anna is born in 2028, BAMF Women, Character Study, Crossover, Eve is born in 2031, F/F, Female Character of Color, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Magic, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Women Being Awesome, Yellow Rangers, at least unless I write a Beast Morphers fic, i wasn't kidding about incorporating all of these fics into each other, only time will tell, probably yes, should I apologize for this?, this is the absolute last fic in this series chronologically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: There are places that sometimes people whisper about, places where magic and science and people live in harmony together. There are places where the very air vibrates with energy, where you can find anything if you just know how to look for it.They are named things like Briarwood, and Summer Cove, and New Tech City, and Ocean Bluff, and family. They are full of things like love and faith and pain.Anna Maxwell grows up with Marks streaking across her arms and magic streaking from her fingers. The summer after fifth grade Anna ends up in Briarwood, where she meets a red-haired Warlock whose smile is bright enough to light up any Darkness. He reminds her of her Dad, who to this day still wears yellow and a smile on his face, who to this day never says a bad word about the future, despite the horrors he has seen.Eve Delgado grows up with crackling Shields under her fingertips, a legion of duplicates behind her back. She knows the power of magic, of mutant abilities, of all the things the world calls wrong.She grows up knowing that her name means 'life,' that her parents named her after their hope for her future.





	want you to make me feel (like I'm the only girl in the world)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Only Girl In The World" by Rihanna.
> 
> As with the rest of the fics in my Rangers' daughters series, I have a fancast for the OCs in this fic if anyone cares: Amandla Stenburg as Anna Maxwell, Isabella Gomez as Eve Delgado, Joshua Rush as Nathan Drew, and Naya Rivera as Kati Morloca.
> 
> Also, very little knowledge of Ninja Steel is needed. Mostly just Mystic Force and S.P.D.

_I'm better under your reflection_

_But did you know?_

_I want you to know that I'm all yours_

_You and me run the same course_

_Honey it's raining tonight_

_But storms always have an eye_

_I want you to know that it's our time_

_You and me bleed the same light_

_- **Zedd ft. Selena Gomez, I Want You To Know**_

 

There are places that sometimes people whisper about, places where magic and science and people live in harmony together. There are places where the very air vibrates with energy, where you can find anything if you just know how to look for it.

They are named things like Briarwood, and Summer Cove, and New Tech City, and family. They are full of things like love and faith and pain.

Anna Maxwell grows up with Marks streaking across her arms and magic streaking from her fingers. Neither of her parents are entirely sure how she has magic, as the only person they know who had magic lost his years before she was born, but they're not exactly arguing with it either. They know that there are some things that can't be explained, things that are gifted to you without explanation that you just have to accept and figure out. 

-

There are places you can find magic, find guidance if you only know what you're looking for, and being an ex-Ranger certainly helps in tracking those places down.

-

The summer after fifth grade Anna ends up in Briarwood, where the people mix with magical beings on the edges of a forest and a earth warlock runs a rock music store with one of his Soulmates. There, she meets Vida and Xander, who despite the fact that they're well into their middle ages still help run the mulitple Cultural Appreciation programs between the town and the forest _and said_  local music shop. They're the ones who take her into the forest, who introduce her to a red haired Warlock whose smile is bright enough to light up any Darkness. He reminds her of her Dad, who to this day still wears yellow and a smile on his face, who to this day never says a bad word about the future, despite the horrors he has seen.

Chip, as the Mage of Briarwood likes to be called (despite the fact that he's practically a prince of this Forest), teaches her how to bend her magic to her will, to control the the world around her. He gives her a wand, a way to channel her willing to the world, and teaches her how to make potions and poultices and all manner of magical substance.

She returns home after a summer in the most magical place on earth (screw Disney- Chip has  _lightning_ in his fingers that he uses to heal people) with the biggest of smiles on her face. She has found a place where her magic belongs, where her skin doesn't ache from the constant press of magic trying to escape. 

-

"You have the same smile that Chip does," Anna tells her dad when she returns home for school after her summer in Briarwood, and her mom slides her dad a sideway smirk.

"You know, Anna-Bee," her mom says, and Anna still isn't sure where the nickname came from but she loves it anyway, "Some Rangers say that all Yellow Rangers have that same smile. They say that it can light up any room."

"Aw, Hay," her dad says, taking her mom's hand in his, and he smiles that smile that they're talking about. "That's so sweet."

"She's not wrong," Anna says, wondering if Eve's mother has that same smile. She probably does, if it's a Yellow Ranger thing like stubbornness is a Red Ranger thing and traditionalism is a Blue Ranger thing and creativity is an Extra Ranger thing.

"What can I say?" Anna's father asks. "The world's a good thing to smile at."

-

Anna Maxwell's Soulmate is a girl who lives two hours away, a girl who grows up in the hustle and bustle of one of the greatest cities in the world. Her father is the Commander of all of Earth S.P.D., her dad runs the biggest charity in New Tech City, and her other three parents are Power Rangers.

Anna doesn't really pay much attention to all of that, though. When she's learning magic, she isn't thinking of being a Ranger or of the power S.P.D. holds or the fact that her family legacy is one tied up in being Power Rangers.

Instead, she's trying to learn as many ways as possible to help make her Soulmate happy. Loving Eve is something so incredibly natural, even before she meets her. Eve Delgado is a girl who grew up with crackling Shields under her fingertips, a legion of duplicates behind her back. She knows the power of magic, of mutant abilities, of all the things the world calls wrong.

She grows up knowing that her name means 'life,' that her parents named her after their hope for her future, and she tells Anna about all of this.

Eve's Marks on Anna's arm are a reminder of all the reasons their parents are Rangers, why they risked their lives- or are still risking their lives to this day, int he case of Eve's parents.

When you love someone, you want nothing but the best for them. Whether that's magic or mutant abilities, intelligence or strength, you want nothing more than everything you can give to them.

-

When, in Anna's senior year of high school, her class goes on a field trip to New Tech City, she has her wand tucked into her boot and a scroll of runes tucked into her hoodie pocket when she enters S.P.D. for the first time.

“Wait a moment,” Anna’s teacher says when Kati, their tour guide, takes them by the command center, “Is that Commander Tate?"

Kati smiles. “Yes, that is Commander Tate, the former Red Ranger of the B-Squad.”

Commander Tate seems to have heard his name as he steps out of his chair and walks to the door. Anna’s gaze narrows on the tall man walking towards them, stride purposeful.  _That’s_ Eve’s Dad. He's so much younger than Anna's parents, but then again, her parents waited years until they had her, carefully planning every detail- Eve was a complete surprise, coming less than a few months after her parents' Ranger team defeated Grumm.

“Hello, Kati,” Commander Tate- Anna’s future father-in-law- says, “Is this the school group you were bringing in today?”

Kati nods. “Yes, Commander. I was just telling them about you and your squad’s history, and about how you used to be the Red Ranger of B-Squad." She turns to the group with a smile. “Can anyone tell me who the current Red Ranger of the B-Squad is?”

Anna's hand shoots into the air and Kati points at her. “Yes, you in the yellow hoodie?”

“That’d be Bridge Carson,” Anna says, “Though he’s retiring at the end of the year.”

Commander Tate’s gaze narrows on her. “That information hasn’t been announced to the public yet,” he says, “How’d you know it?”

Anna smirks. “I’ve got an inside source, Commander.”

Commander Tate raises an eyebrow. “What’s your name, kid?”

Anna sticks out a hand, watching as Kati’s eyes go wide. It’s definitely not protocol for a student to be offering to shake hands with the Commander of earth S.P.D., but Anna has a feeling they’ll make an exception for her. “Anna Maxwell, sir.”

Commander Tate’s eyes go wide, though his expression doesn’t otherwise change. “Anna Maxwell, you say? I have a feeling I know who your source is.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re correct, sir.”

He reaches out and shakes her hand, and Anna’s not going to deny that it's a bit of a power trip to be shaking the hand of the Commander of Earth S.P.D., even if he  _is_ her future father-in-law.

-

As he watches the class head off to their next location, Sky taps on his feed to Kati Morloca’s comm. “Miss Morloca,” he addresses the college student, “When your tour is over, I’d like for you to ask the student’s teacher for permission to bring Miss Maxwell back to the command center. I have someone I think she’d like to meet.”

"Of course, sir," she responds, and Sky smiles.

"Thank you, Miss Morloca."

-

“So you’re my daughter’s Soulmate?” Sky asks the instant Anna strolls into the room.

“Yep,” she says, popping the ‘p.’ “And you’re Eve’s Dad.”

"She mentioned how smart you are," Sky says.

“Sky,” says a blonde woman says as she walks in, and Anna’s gaze zeroes in on the pink lining her uniform. This must be Eve’s Ma, Syd Drew. “Z is wondering where you want to go for date night on Wednesday-” The woman snaps to attention when she sees Anna. “Sorry, I can return at another time, Commander-”

“Syd,” Commander Tate says, his smile going fond and soft around the edges, like Anna’s parents’ smiles do when they look at each other. “No need for ceremony. This is Anna Maxwell.”

Ms. Drew’s face splits into a brilliant grin. “You’re Eve’s soulmate!” She nearly shrieks, darting forward to shake Anna's hand. "It's so good to meet you. I'm Eve’s mom."

"Oh, I know," Anna says, "You're Sydney Drew, SPD B-Squad pink. Eve talks about every single one of her parents. She's really proud of you all, but don't tell her I told you that."

"Well," Syd says, "She says that you're pretty proud of your parents as well."

And it makes Anna smile. Well, when your parents were the White and Yellow Rangers of a pretty damn successful Ranger team, you tend to brag about them to whoever you can, especially your Soulmate. ( _Especially_  if you and your Soulmate have a tendency to try and one-up each other with stories about your parents adventures as Rangers.)

"That I am," Anna says.

"Do you want to meet Eve?" Syd asks, and Anna nods. Of  _course_ she wants to meet her Soulmate- who wouldn't?

"Then call your parents real quick," Commander Tate instructs. "You're still a minor, right?"

"For three more months, yeah," Anna says, but she doesn't complain too much. She and her parents get along pretty well- as long as she tells them what she's doing, they pretty much always let her do what she wants.

Sure enough, her dad quickly responds to her text with  **just come home by eleven. love you ;)**

"I'm all free to meet her," Anna says, and she's pretty sure that the excitement in her voice is palpable. She's not even trying to disguise her anticipation- she's been waiting for this moment her whole life, after all.

-

When Eve meets Anna for the first time, the tips of Anna's fingers spark with a brand of magic totally unrelated to the mutations running through Eve's DNA.

"Your Mom smiles like a Yellow Ranger," Anna says, and Eve remembers a long ago conversation about smiles that light up the world around them, just like Anna's Dad's occasional force field or like Papa's hand does when he's examining auras.

"Makes sense," Eve says with a shrug. "She  _was_  the Yellow Ranger, years ago."

"Wait 'til you meet my Dad," Anna says, "He has that same smile."

Eve smiles, and it's a bit more like her Pa or her Dad, sharp at the corners, than her Mom or her Papa's, warm and soft, but she doesn't mind. "Can't wait to meet your parents."

"Trust me, neither can they," Anna says, "They've been listening to me babble about you for years."

"And hopefully for more years to come," Eve says.

-

Eve is more beautiful than any spell, shines brighter than any of Anna's dad's smiles, and can very easily blast Anna off her feet with the power of one of her forcefields.

And Anna is already halfway in love with her.

-

That weekend Anna heads to Briarwood and enters Chip's tree portal, emerging into the Magical Realm. She makes her way to Root Core, where she finds Chip working as usual, a potion bubbling in front of him. 

"Can you tell me any spells that can summon a thousand roses?" Anna asks, and Chip just laughs.

"Met Eve recently?"

Anna nods. "And she's the most beautiful person I've ever met."

Chip smiles. "Of course she is. Soulmates always are."

Anna gives him a  _look_. "Like you don't rhapsodize on Vida and Xander every time I visit."

Chip shrugs. "I'm not denying that- I do have the right to brag."

Anna rolls her eyes, having fully gone out of her Eve-induced reverie.

-

Eve kisses Anna in the middle of her family's apartment, in the middle of S.P.D., in New Tech City and in Summer Cove, and their lips crackle like fireworks, like in an old movie, but there's a bit of an explanation for that- Anna's magic gets a bit unwieldy when they're together. Eve has an opposite effect on Anna that her parents have on her Papa, but that's okay- it's kind great to see how excited her Soulmate gets when they're together.

Neither of them are Rangers, nor do they have any aspirations to be, but they are still as powerful and in love as their parents were fifteen years ago. Their bodies are full of magic, of energy, of all the things considered dangerous and beautiful.

Anna is so excited for her life with the girl before her, who smiles that same bubbly smile that Eve's Mom and Anna's Dad and Chip do. You can never go wrong with your Soulmate, especially if said Soulmate is a spiritual Yellow.

Everyone knows, after all, that Yellow Rangers are the best. It's just common knowledge.

(And no, Anna's not biased. Who ever said  _that?_ )


End file.
